Say Anything At All
by BeEnchanted42
Summary: From the beginning, Jade has hated Tori. Or so we thought... Could Jade be hiding feelings about Tori? Does Tori feel the same way?
1. The New Girl

Jade's P.O.V.

"Jade! Jade! JAAAADE!"

A mildly high-pitched voice filled my ears. I slowly turned away from my locker to find Cat Valentine, my friend, (I guess you could call her that. She's a little bit easier to stand than most people), standing right in front of me, bouncing up and down as if her shoes had bouncy balls built into the soles or something. I raised my eyebrows. "What?", I asked as i turned back to my locker to get my backpack for first period. She stayed silent. I looked over my shoulder at her. "Listening."

She smiled brightly. "We have a new girl! Her name is... is... I don't remember. But she's here! I just spoke to her. She said she liked cats!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why did you so desperatly need to tell me that?"

She looked down at the ground a shuffled her feet, no longer bouncing. "I just... you know... thought maybe you could be nice to her? She is new, after all."

I stuck a peice of gum in my mouth and slammed my locker shut, causing Cat to squeal a little. "Whatever." I started to walk away when I heard Cat muster a little "Please?". I put my hands up and yelled "I'll try!"

And I would have tried. But when I walked into my homeroom, that little BITCH was rubbing my boyfriend's stomach. I stood at the door with my mouth open for a split second before I reacted. "DUDE!" I said loudly, causing them to jump apart. I almost thought I saw guilt on Beck's face for a moment. "Why you rubbing my boyfriend?"

"Oh, I just, I spilt coffee on him and-"

"Get away from him." She looked at me nervously and took a tiny step back.

Beck made his way over to me. "Relax," he said, kissing my cheek and taking my bag for me. Classic Beck. Screwing up and then pretending to be the perfect boyfriend ever. I looked at the new girl and opened my mouth when-

"OH MY GOD THERE'S A HUGE FIRE!"

Everyone frantically rushed around the room in circles. Idiots. "Kidding, kidding." Mr Sikowit's waved his hands for everyone to calm down. The madness died quickly. "Just trying to get your blood pumping, which I did- HA!" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Alright, now, let's get started. Rumps in chairs." Beck and I sat behind newbie. I made a face at the back of her head.

"Sir teacher?" She said, sounding nervous.

"Okay, first i'd like to introduce our new student, Tori. And thanks to tori for the two dollars she handed me outside this morning, not nessesary but apprectiated. Snorting, I reshifted myself in my seat. Tori. What a boring name. Sikowits began rambling on about improv. Beck put his arm around me, and I shrugged it off.

"Jade! Choose your actors."

I went to the stage and picked out my usual partners. "Cat, Eli, Beck, and Tori." She looked up at me and I smirked at her.

"Okay lets give them a place. Robbie?"

"Home!" He looked so pleased with himself. Good one, dork. Andre chose "News" as our situation. I was just about to roll my eyes when I thought of a plan. I turned to Tori. "Why don't you go wait in the hall?" I asked sweetly. She scuffled off and disapearred.

"Action!"

"Hey babe!", I said to Beck. "How was work today?

He ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I got fired."

I let out a "Ugh" while Eli and Cat exclaimed "Again? Daddys a loser!"

My face brightened as I srtutted towards the door. "It's okay, I have great news to cheer up this whole family!" I grabbed Tori's shirt and pulled her towards the rest of us. "I went to the animal shelter and bought is... A dog."

"Uhh... Yep. I'm the new family dog." She said akwardly. "Woof."

"Sikowits, will you please tell her that dogs cant talk? And that they don't walk on two legs?" I whined. "Sikowits!" He jumped and stopped practially making out with his pineapple. "Oh sorry. But it's true, Tori, if you're gonna play a dog, be a dog.

I win.

She got down on her hands and knees and barked.

"Can the dog sleep in our room?" Beck asked.

_Oh hell no_. I gave him a look. "No, HONEY. It can't." Touched Tori's hair and exclaimed "Uh-Oh! looks like this dog has bugs in her fur!

"Uh- woof?

I smirked. "You know what gets rid of bugs? Coffee." I poured my iced coffee on her head. Oh, how I love coffee. She stood up with her head soaking and mouth open. "What's the prob? _Dog._" I crossed my arms and smiled at Beck, feeling accomplished as she ran out of the classroom in tears.


	2. Jade?

Jade p.o.v.

Urgh. I can't believe I'm saying this- well, thinking this- but I feel bad about the way I treated Tori. She really didn't do anything wrong, I guess. I mean, Beck could have told her to back off. Yet he didnt.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by the bell. Everyone immediatly ran out of the classroom to go home. I started to look around for Beck. My car is in the shop today, so he was my ride home. I passed a boring, plain locker. Must be Toris's. Turning around the corner I stopped right where I was- Beck was kissing another girl. Tears formed in my eyes as i threw myself back to where Tori's locker is.

_You have got to be fucking KIDDING ME! _He's been lying to me for god knows how long! I rested my head on the wall and counted to ten, drying my eyes. I looked in the reflection of my phone to check for any sign that I was crying. _Nope. Just Jade._ I closed my eyes for a few more seconds.

"Hey babe, ready to go home?" I snapped my head up my head up. "No. I want you to drop me off somewhere.

Beck looked confused. "Where?" I rummaged through my bag and found a paper from last year, where Trina Vega had written down her address for a party she threw. I tossed it at him.

I was silent the whole ride. Beck never tried to make conversation with me. I should have known better, of course he wasn't satisfied. I was a bad driver, I never put out. Shit, I'm a virgin who can't drive! Put me in the 90s and name me Cher for God's sake! I felt Beck's crappy old car come to a halt. "Here we are. Bye." I opened my door and got out, slamming it shut. He turned on some crappy pop music as loud as he could, so I took out my scissors and ran them along the side of the piece of shit. _Fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU._

Tori's P.O.V.

"Trina, turn down your music!" My mom yelled as she put on her coat. "Tori, Your father and I will not be back in time for dinner. There's a pizza in the oven cooking." I smiled at her and nodded at my parents as they walked out the door.

As soon as I closed the door behind her, the door opened again. "Honey, a friend from school is here!"

Jade West watched the the door close with her head over her shoulder, and looked at me uneasily. "I shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm... Sorry."

Obviously Beck had forced her to do this. He must have made her feel guilty. "Tell Beck I said thanks. But I'm not going back to school. I really don't want to see you everyday and feel humiliated." I looked her square in the face for the first time after saying this. "Are you about to cry?"

Her eyes were glimmering, and her face crumbled. No way this is happening.

"I know you probably hate me, and you have every right to. But I just really need someone to talk to, and you're the first person I thought of." She sniffed and looked at the ground, picking a peice of cotton off her long sleeve green shirt.

"What about Beck?" I was extremely confused. She looked at me with pitiful eyes. "He's cheating on me."


End file.
